Question: How many zeros are at the end of the product 25  $\times$ 240?
To count the number of zeros at the end of $25\times240$, we must count the number of products $2\times5$. We prime factorize the product by combining the prime factorizations of 25 and 240: $25\times240=(5^2)(2^4\cdot3\cdot5)=2^4\cdot3\cdot5^3$. We take the minimum of the powers of 2 and 5 to find that $25\times240$ has $\boxed{3}$ terminal zeros.